Who, What, How?
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: A short follow-up to the end of the movie.


Resident Evil

"Who, What, How?"

Written by Mark Moore

Author's note: On Thursday, March 28, 2002 (yesterday), at 7:15 PM, I saw "Resident Evil" in the theaters, but there was one big part that I hated. I had the idea almost immediately to correct what I felt was a huge mistake. Read on, and you'll understand. I wrote this story on Friday, March 29, 2002, from 7:00 PM to 10:32 PM. Reviews of all kinds are welcome. Enjoy the story!

  
    She woke up in a white room.     It took her a while to remember what had happened to her. She couldn't remember how she got here.     Still, at least she knew who she was. That was something at least.     She was lying on a bed. Tubers and wires were inserted all over her body. She tore them off. It hurt like hell, but she didn't care.     She stood up. She appeared to be wearing a hospital gown. She wondered if that was where she was.     She left the room. The corridor outside was empty. She looked around and made her way to the front entrance.     She walked out of the Raccoon City Hospital.     Standing there, she beheld the city. It looked like a war zone but with no people. Vehicles were overturned in the streets. Windows in buildings were shattered. Fires were burning.     She walked down the steps and along a street. She saw a newspaper that declared that the dead were walking. Apparently, the T-Virus had killed and transformed a great number of the population of Raccoon City.     She came to a police car. Looking inside, she found a shotgun. She grabbed hold of it and took it out of the car.     Standing there, in the middle of the street, apparently the lone survivor in a city once inhabited by thousands, she cocked her shotgun.     "Hello?!" she yelled. "Is anybody there?! Is anybody anywhere?!"     "Over here!"     It was a female voice. She ran towards it.     "Keep yelling!" she yelled.     "Over here!"     She finally arrived at the source of the voice and stopped dead in her tracks. "Alice?!"     The blonde operative stood in front of her, barefoot, holding a shotgun.     Alice was shocked. "Rain?!"     Rain walked towards her. Alice raised her shotgun. Rain stopped walking.     "Alice, what the fuck is going on?!" Rain asked. "What's happened?!"     The Red Queen had said that zombies possessed perhaps some memories and very little intelligence, Alice recalled. She slowly lowered her shotgun.     "Rain?" Alice asked again, this time more calmly. "Is it really you?"     "Yeah." Rain said.     Alice ran over and hugged her. She started crying.     "What happened? How'd we get here?" Rain asked.     Alice looked at her, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I escaped! Matt and I made it out! But then...I found out that Matt was infected. I injected him with the anti-virus. Then these people in white suits - probably government guys - stormed the mansion and took us away. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital room. I just left and found the city like this."     "Yeah, I woke up there, too." Rain said. "The last thing I remember, I was on the train, and that huge monster attacked us. Then I was in the hospital."     "Rain,...you died." Alice told her.     "Wha-What?" Rain stuttered.     "The anti-virus didn't work." Alice told her. "While the monster was attacking, you died and became a zombie. You attacked Matt. He was forced to shoot you...just like you told me to."     "No." Rain said, shaking her head in disbelief. "No, that _can't_ be. I'm here. I'm alive."     "I don't understand it either, but I'm glad." Alice told her. "Come on. Let's look around."     The two of them started walking.     "How many bullets did Matt fire?" Rain asked.     "One." Alice said.     "Where?"     "Forehead."     "He killed the zombie-me with one shot to my forehead?" Rain asked. "That doesn't seem possible. It took more shots for all the other zombies, didn't it?"     "Yeah." Alice said. "Sometimes, they'd lay still, but they weren't completely dead yet."     "What if that was the case with me?" Rain asked. "What if I was still alive when you and Matt had left me on the train?"     "It's possible." Alice told her. "But...you were a zombie. Your soul was gone."     "How do you know that?" Rain asked. _"I_ called the zombies soulless, but what if I was wrong? What if they're like vampires, where the soul still inhabits the body after death but had no control over it, and the only way to free the soul is to kill the vampire?"     "Vampires are fictional." Alice told her.     "As opposed to zombies?"     Alice thought about that. "All right. Go on."     "What happened to Matt?" Rain asked.     "I dunno." Alice said. "I think I heard some guy say he wanted him for the Nemesis Project or something, whatever _that_ is. Why?"     "They took him, even though he was infected and gonna become a zombie?" Rain asked.     "Yeah." Alice said. "Huh. That's weird. Do you think they're trying to control zombies and experiment on them?"     "I wouldn't put it past 'em." Rain told her. "Whatever this Nemesis Project is, I'm guessing that it went bad, and this is the result."     Alice looked around. "Oops."     "Yeah, no shit." Rain said. "Anyway, to me, if they took Matt, who was infected, it stands to reason that they could've taken _me, too."_     "But the door was closing behind us." Alice said. "You were trapped in there."     "You think those bastards didn't have a way to get in there?" Rain asked her.     Alice considered that. "Okay. So, they took you. But that doesn't explain why you weren't taken to the same place Matt was or how come you're non-zombie now."     Rain thought about that. "I was injected with the anti-virus. The Red Queen said it might not work, but what if it did? What if I was cured...slowly?"     "I don't follow you." Alice said.     "What if the virus was beginning to work, but it didn't work fast enough to save me?" Rain hypothesized. "So, I died, and I became a zombie. Then Matt shot me, but not enough to kill me and set my soul free. Zombie-me healed from the bullet wound that would've been fatal to me had I been human at the time I was shot. The government guys found me, discovered that I was infected, and took me to the hospital. On the way, the anti-virus cured me totally, purging my body of the T-Virus, leaving me a healthy human. That's why I was placed with you instead of Matt."     Alice took a few moments to think that through. Finally, she offered her opinion, "If that's true, you're one lucky bitch."     "I'm one lucky bitch anyway." Rain said.     Alice laughed. "That's true."     Rain stopped walking. "Hey, do you remember what you said to me on the train when you found out I was still alive?"     Alice stopped walking, too. "Uh,...I think so."     Rain smiled. "I never did get that kiss."     Alice stared at her. "You're serious."     "Fuck, yeah." Rain said.     "It wasn't a promise." Alice told her.     Rain just stared at her.     "Well, I don't say anything I don't mean...except...all of us getting out of there alive." Alice said.     "Yeah, you were kinda off on _that_ one." Rain said. "So?"     Alice smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Rain on the lips. Rain put her arms around Alice, drawing her deeper into the kiss. Alice put her arms around Rain. Rain pressed her tongue against Alice's mouth. Alice parted her lips, admitting Rain's tongue. The two women stood there, french-kissing each other. Rain admitted Alice's tongue into her mouth.     "Zuhbuhs!" Rain said.     Alice pulled her tongue out of Rain's mouth. "What?"     "Zombies!" Rain yelled.     Alice turned around. Two zombies were approaching them. Alice and Rain fired two shots each at the zombies' heads. The zombies fell to the ground, dead. Just to be sure, Alice and Rain walked over and kicked their heads a few times.     "We better find some more ammo." Rain suggested.     They looked around.     Alice pointed. "There."     The two of them walked towards a motel. The doors were broken, so they searched the rooms.     "Let's hope someone was packin'." Rain said.     They found one handgun and a few rounds of bullets.     "Let's go kick some zombie ass." Rain said.     Alice smiled. "Speaking of ass,...I seem to recall you saying something about wanting to get laid when you got out of the Hive."     "Yeah." Rain said.     "Do you wanna fuck me?" Alice asked her.     "Are you serious?" Rain asked.     "Shit, girl, you seem to have the _wit_ of a zombie." Alice said. "Yeah, I'm serious!"     "Right here, right now?" Rain asked.     "Well, we _are_ in a motel room." Alice said.     Rain grinned. "Okay."     They put down their weapons and slowly undressed each other. 

**The End**

  
Copyright 2002 by Mark Moore  



End file.
